Nous, des moutons?
by Ultra Violence Things
Summary: Cartman trouve enfin le moyen de détruire Kyle, un texte bien typique de South Park ou comment dénoncer une partie révoltante de la société en partant de rien du tout et en se foutant de la gueule de tout le monde. L'effet de masse nous tuera-t-il un jour? L'être humain pense-t-il toujours par soi-même ou est bien trop souvent influencé par la majorité?
1. Chapitre 1

_Salut, alors voilà, je m'y mets enfin, et je décide d'écrire pour la première fois sur du South Park. Pour cette première fiction, je me contenterais seulement de reprendre le concept exact de South Park. C'est à dire de dénoncer en se foutant clairement de la gueule de tout le monde une partie de la société qui est indéscente. Tout comme dans la série, les vulgarités et les sujets sensibles seront fortement présents, donc public averti!_

**_Disclaimer : _**_S__outh Park appartient à Trey Parker et Matt Stone_

_**Rated**** : **M pour langage grossier, vulgaire, obscène _

* * *

Quelle merveilleuse journée pour Eric Cartman. Pourquoi? Et bien, après toutes ces années pleines d'acharnement, il avait enfin trouvé la seule et unique chose qui pourrait ruiner la vie de la personne qu'il rêvait de voir meurtrie depuis son plus jeune âge : Kyle Broflovski. Cet "enculé de fils de pute de juif de merde", comme il l'appelait si bien.

Et oui, la bande d'amis de ce trou paumé appelé South Park étaient aujourd'hui âgés de 14 ans. Et leur relations avaient peu changés. Stan et Kyle étaient toujours les meilleurs amis du monde. Kenny crevait toujours régulièrement et quant à Cartman, il avait toujours la haine contre tout le monde et n'avais jamais cessé de clamer ses propos des plus ouverts et tolérants. Comme par exemple : "Je t'exterminerais toi et toute ta descendance de sous-race de feuj, Kyle! Est-ce que tu m'entends, enfoiré de fils de pute?", ou alors "Laisser Stan et Kyle tout seuls dans une pièce? Mais putain les gars vous êtes inconscients! Ces tarlouzes vont en profiter pour se bouffer le gland! Enfin bon, Stan, si t'aimes les circoncis, c'est ton problème…" …

Enfin, pour résumer, le petit gros (qui l'était toujours autant malgré les années passées) avait enfin trouvé quelques chose de compromettant sur son juif qu'il rêvait d'exterminer depuis bien longtemps. A vrai dire, lui balancer des propos antisémite et le traiter d'homosexuel (plus particulièrement de vide-couille de Stan Marsh) n'était plus suffisant pour lui.

Il en voulait plus. Quelques chose qui pourrait le tuer psychologiquement. Le détruire. Et lorsque Eric Cartman avait décidé de faire quelques chose, la chose en question finissait toujours par être exécutée. Et cela, de toutes les manières possibles et imaginables.

Retournons-en à la trouvaille de notre cher petit gros. La veille au soir, il avait décidé d'aller espionner Kyle. Il avait remarqué que dans son jardin, un des nombreux arbres était possible à escalader et que d'en haut, on pouvait voir l'intérieur de la chambre du juif. Il manqua de se pisser dessus après avoir fait cette découverte. Il était euphorique. Déterminé comme jamais. Il savait que ce qu'il venait de découvrir lui allait être utile.

Il grimpa donc à l'arbre, maladroitement à cause de son poids (de son ossature lourde), et se hissa après quelques longues secondes de lutte sur une des grosses branches. Il faisait nuit, et les lumières des deux chambres du haut étaient allumées. Le regard d'Eric se posa d'abord sur celle du plus jeune de la famille : Ike. Il était âgé de 9 ans désormais. Il observa longuement la fenêtre du petit Canadien qui était sagement en train de lire.

_[Oh. L'oeuf à la coque se cultive. J'oublais que ce canadien de merde était surdoué. Bref, j'en ai rien à foutre. Qu'est-ce qu'il fout l'autre feuj?]_ Pensa Eric tout en détournant le regard sur la deuxième fenêtre qui était la chambre de Kyle. Et là, surprise.

Les yeux du petit gros s'écarquillèrent progressivement au fil de la scène qui se jouait devant lui. Le juif était là, debout sur son lit en boxer tout en tentant une petite chorégraphie. Bien entendu, tentative ratée. Le roux, qui ne portait pas son chapeau vert pour une fois, ressemblait plutôt à un animal pris de sévères convulsions.

Il était d'ailleurs réputé pour danser comme une personne atteinte de fortes déficiences (mentales et physiques), mais personne n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de le voir l'oeuvre jusqu'à maintenant (mis à part peut-être Stan, et encore…). Les membres de Cartman tremblèrent presque tellement il était ravi de cette vision particulièrement humiliante de son ennemi. Ces réactions étaient bien souvent excessives au moindre prétexte de pouvoir se foutre de la gueule de quelqu'un. Surtout quand ce quelqu'un était le juif.

_[Oh putain de merde… Quand il prétendait danser mal, je m'attendais pas à ça bordel ! Il ressemble vraiment à rien ce trou du cul !] _Pensa-t-il.

Le moment était venu, il sortit donc son téléphone et s'empressa de filmer la scène jusqu'à la fin.

_[Oh oui enculé, continues à te déhancher comme ça au rythme de la musique. Je suis sûr que nombreux seront les gens qui paieront pour voir à quoi ressemble un roux-juif en pleine crise d'épilepsie!]_

Lorsque la vidéo fût terminée, il redescendit de l'arbre discrètement (en cassant seulement une branche sur son passage), très fier de son enregistrement vidéo.

Il rentra ensuite chez lui et monta directement dans sa chambre sans même adresser le moindre mot à sa mère. Il n'avait pas le temps. Une fois en haut, il visionna la vidéo. Ensuite, il commença à réfléchir.

Désormais, qu'allait-t-il faire de la vidéo? Il allait y cogiter. Mais pour l'instant, il savourait cet instant de pure satisfaction. Pour une fois, il avait réellement pris le dessus sur Kyle. Et sa morale à deux balles ne pourrait rien y changer. Après quelques minutes, il décida d'aller se coucher. Et le lendemain, c'est après avoir réfléchi toute la nuit qu'il se leva, les idées désormais très claires.

* * *

_Voilà ! Alors je me répète mais j'essaie de respecter le principe de la série (partir d'un truc complètement absurde pour finir sur une dénonciation d'un acte de la société) car c'est ma première fanfiction sur South Park, je me lancerais dans quelques chose de plus fantaisiste à la prochaine! N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis en reviews, critiques constructives sont les bienvenues bien entendu, donc n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis sur ce premier aperçu !_


	2. Chapitre 2

_Bonjour ! Alors voilà je poste déjà en ligne le chapitre 2 en espérant qu'il vous en dira un peu plus sur l'histoire et qu'il vous aidera à mieux vous placer dans l'histoire !_

**Romi-inu** : _Merci beaucoup pour ton review ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant que le premier_

* * *

Ce matin, Kyle n'avait pas entendu son réveil sonner. Il se réveilla donc avec 1h de retard et se dépêcha d'aller se préparer pour se rendre en cours. Le jeune homme était bon élève. En même temps, avec sa famille, il n'avait pas vraiment le choix.

Sa mère était beaucoup trop protectrice, quant à son père, il n'avait pas vraiment de personnalité. Mais Stan disait souvent qu'il aurait pu être cool si il n'était pas entièrement sous l'emprise de sa femme.

_[Comme toute la famille, d'ailleurs.]_ Pensait Kyle.

Le rouquin n'avait pas beaucoup changé. Il se sentait toujours aussi incompris des autres jeunes de son âge et encore plus des adultes. Mais dans une ville telle que South Park, il avait appris à vivre avec.

On l'écoutait peu souvent mais il n'avait jamais perdu son éternelle fierté et sa personnalité qui lui permettait d'exprimer et d'affirmer ses idées en toutes circonstances. Ouvert, tolérant et compréhensif, Kyle était un bon ami. Même si personne ne s'en rendait vraiment compte, mis à part Stan.

On pouvait dire que le jeune homme avait toujours un caractère bien trempé, mais faisait souvent preuve d'une un peu trop grande gentillesse. Ce qui lui avait bien souvent joué des tours.

Il marchait d'un pas tout de même rapide et entra dans la salle de classe une heure après les autres. Il toqua puis alla prendre place après s'être furtivement excusé et d'aller s'asseoir à côté de son meilleur ami brun.

Mais directement, sans avoir à réfléchir, le jeune homme sentait que quelques chose d'étrange était en train de se passer. Son regard c'était tout d'abord posé sur un Butters qui était probablement celui qui avait le moins changé depuis la primaire.

En conséquent, lorsque celui-ci savait quelques chose qu'il ne fallait pas, il suffisait de le regarder plus de cinq secondes pour qu'il commence à se comporter bizarrement. C'est ce que fit Kyle. Et sa tentative fût récompensée par plusieurs petits gestes nerveux de la part du tout petit blond qui commençait à rougir.

Il se passait quelques chose. Et si Butters était au courant, forcément, ce gros porc de Cartman l'était aussi.

Voilà pourquoi le regard du roux se tourna ensuite directement sur Eric.

Il ne le regardait pas, et se frottait légèrement les mains en fixant sa table, un petit sourire en coinsculpté sur ses lèvres.

Kyle connaissait ce sourire. Et il ne présageait absolument rien de bon. Le juif finit par tourner sa tête vers San pour lui chuchoter :

_-hé mec, tu sais pas ce que trafique Cartman ? Il a son sourire sadique là... Et Butters a l'air bizarre._

Le brun le fixa quelques secondes d'un air qui ne présageait rien de bon également. Il ne parlait pas. Mais ça, ça arrivait souvent à Stan. Il c'était beaucoup renfermé avec l'âge. En même temps, on ne pouvait pas dire que la vie l'avait aidé.

Malgré tout, Kyle connaissait son meilleur ami et il savait qu'il était au courant de quelques chose.

_-Réponds moi Stan ! Insista-t-il._

_-Ce matin à l'arrêt de bus, Cartman nous a montré une vidéo de toi en train de danser dans ta chambre en boxer._

Le rouquin resta figé. Stan avait tendance à dire les choses délicates avec un peu trop d'aisance. Il finit par froncer légèrement les sourcils en reprenant la parole :

_-Quoi ?! Comment ça ? Et qui ça « nous » ? Se contenta-t-il de demander en parlant malgré lui à voix basse pour ne pas se faire entendre._

_-A Butters, moi et Kenny. Mais fais pas gaffe, tout le monde s'en foutra de sa vidéo de toi en train de danser, y'a des choses plus importantes dans la vie..._

_-Putain d'enfoiré de gros porc..._

Le juif fixa son ennemi en l'assassinant littéralement du regard. Il fallait qu'il l'arrête avant qu'il ne montre cette vidéo à tout le monde.

Il ne dramatisait pas, non. Il savait que son ami avait raison et que cette vidéo n'avait rien d'existentiel et que personne ne s'attarderait vraiment dessus, mais les gens à South Park pouvaient parfois être puériles et il refusait tout simplement le fait d'avoir été pris à son insu en vidéo et d'en plus, être montré. Question de principe.

Une fois que la sonnerie retentit, la classe sortit et Kyle en profita pour arrêter Eric qui passait devant lui.

_-Hé gros lard ! _

_-Oui cher juif ? _Répondit-il d'un air presque mielleux_._

_-Prends pas cet air avec moi gros tas, quand tu te comportes et parle comme ça, je sais que t'as merdé ! Supprimes cette vidéo tout de suite ! _

_-Oh, mais je vois que le feuj s'informe vite ! J'ai toujours dit que les juifs étaient des commères... Je ne supprimerais pas cette vidéo mon très cher Kyle. J'ai déjà pris soin d'en faire plusieurs copies au cas où. Tu vois ?_

Cartman souriait de son air pleinement satisfait et sadique. Le jeune homme face à lui commençait clairement à perdre patience.

_-Écoutes Cartman tout le monde en a rien à branler d'une vidéo de moi en train de danser ! _

_-En boxer, juif ! En putain de boxer !_

_-On s'en branle ! _Le coupa à nouveau le roux, en haussant le ton_. Tout le monde s'en branle de ta putain de vidéo, les gens ont plus important à faire que de voir ce genre de conneries !_

_-Tu crois ça ? _Demanda Eric de sa voix toujours aussi mielleuse et faussement bienveillante._ Tu sais, on peut vite forcer les gens à trouver quelques chose drôle et humiliant. Si tout le monde commence à se foutre de ta gueule, je donne pas cher de ton petit cul de juif. _

_-Ferme la Cartman ! Personne prêtera de l'attention à ta putain de vidéo sans aucun intérêt ! _

_-Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu t'énerves si c'est ce que tu penses vraiment ?_

_-Parce que j'accepte pas qu'on puisse venir me filmer en cachette dans ma chambre le soir ! T'es complètement taré pauvre con !_

_-Mais ce que tu acceptes ou pas, j'en ai rien à branler petit connard ! Maintenant que j'ai une arme solide contre toi, que la guerre commence ! _

_-Va te faire soigner, fils de pute ! Tu te lasseras au bout d'un jour ou deux quand tu verras que tout le monde s'en foutra de tes putains de conneries immatures !_

_-On verra bien connard de juif !_

Après ces paroles, Eric s'en alla, laissant un Kyle dans tous ces états derrière lui.

_[Putain mais quel enfoiré, j'ai jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi con, bordel!]_ Pensait-t-il.

Puis, après quelques secondes, il se ressaisit. Que lui avait-t-il pris de s'être énervé comme ça ? Après tout, il ne voyait pas le mal, au fond. Tout le monde se foutrait bien de cette vidéo inintéressante. Il devait peut-être réagir un peu excessivement.

Il se calma. Après tout, il pouvait avoir une grande maîtrise de soi. Tout allait bien se passer, Cartman essayait juste de le mettre à bout comme à chaque fois, mais comme à chaque fois, il finirait par échouer.

Après s'être convaincu de ses pensées, il marcha donc jusqu'au self puis alla manger à la table de Kenny et Stan.

La journée se termina ensuite calmement. Il n'avait pas revu Cartman et rentra donc chez lui la tête tranquille. Après tout, demain tout ça serait oublié.

Il entama une nouvelle journée le lendemain, en se levant cette fois à l'heure. Il se rendit à l'arrêt de bus puis s'approcha de son meilleur ami. Il le voyait hésitant, et se reculer légèrement d'un air gêné.

_-Ca va pas, vieux ? _Demanda donc le roux.

_-Si, si, ça va.. Je suis juste un peu malade j'ai pas très envie de parler._

Kyle haussa les sourcils. Il en était presque vexé. Jamais Stan ne lui avait dit qu'il n'avait pas vraiment envie de lui parler. Ils étaient inséparables et se connaissaient par cœur depuis leur plus jeune âge.

-_Ah ouais ? T'as la bronchite et du coup tu veux pas me parler ? _

_-Ouais, exactement ! _Affirma Stan avant d'entrer dans le bus qui venait d'arriver.

Le juif resta planté là devant la porte de bus. Il remarquait quelques vagues regards sur lui et se demandait vraiment ce qu'il se passait. Il y entra donc à son tour en ne faisant pas attention aux autres jeunes qui le regardaient bizarrement. Après tout, il avait l'habitude et n'avait jamais fait parti des plus appréciés.

Mais là, il devait avouer que c'était vraiment bizarre. Heureusement, à quelques mètres de lui se situait Kenny. Il s'approcha donc pour s'asseoir à côté de son ami qui n'avait toujours pas abandonné sa capuche et son anorak orange malgré les années passées.

_-Salut Kenny, ça va ?_

Kyle savait qu'au moins, si il avait quelques chose à savoir, il le saurait. Kenny avait toujours été d'une très grande sincérité (parfois même un peu trop) et n'était pas du genre à cacher des choses à qui que ce soit. Il avait toujours clamé les choses haut et fort sans jamais avoir honte ou peur des représailles.

_-Bah moi ça va. C'est plutôt à toi que je devrais demander ça._

_-Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ? _Répondit le jeune homme en haussant les sourcils.

_-J'apprécierais pas trop qu'on publie une vidéo de moi en train de danser sur les réseaux sociaux. Surtout en boxer. _

Le juif écarquilla un peu les yeux en regardant rapidement autour de lui. Il était bien soulagé que peu de gens comprennent Kenny. Mais après le choc, il commença à ressentir une véritable haine.

Premièrement, il se sentait ridicule. Car il n'avait rien vu venir. Sa mère l'interdisait encore d'avoir accès aux réseaux sociaux donc il ne risquait pas d'avoir vu la vidéo. Elle était vraiment bornée, et Kyle savait que rien ne la ferait changer d'avis. C'était une mère poule.

_-Tu te fous de ma gueule, Kenny ?_

Son ami le fixa en hochant négativement la tête, signe que, effectivement, il ne se foutait absolument pas de sa gueule.

-_Putain de merde,_ continua le roux,_ mais qui pourrait bien s'intéresser à une vidéo de moi en train de danser ?! Surtout que je danse super mal !_

-_Justement Kyle, justement_. Finit Kenny avant de regarder par la fenêtre.

Le roux soupira. Il leva les yeux vers les autres élèves qui lui jetaient toujours quelques vagues regards. Il pouvait même en voir certains parler à voix basse en le regardant. Il ne comprenait réfléchit :

_[Calmes toi Kyle, et réfléchis. Tu dois sûrement nous faire une grosse crise de paranoïa. Car personne ne pourrait s'intéresser à une vidéo aussi médiocre. Personne. Qu'est-ce qui est censé attirer le regard des gens ? Le talent, non ? Alors pourquoi seraient-ils tous en train de visionner la vidéo d'un abruti comme moi en train de danser comme un balais ? Pour aucune raison. C'est impossible. Impossible. Kenny était une fouine. Voilà pourquoi il avait vu la vidéo. Il avait sûrement chercher à la voir. Voilà tout.]_

Il soupira à nouveau.

_[Et Stan pourquoi il fait la gueule ? Oh j'en sais rien putain, je verrais ça plus tard, pour l'instant faut bien que je me rentre dans le crâne que tout le monde s'en branle de cette putain de vidéo et que Cartman essaie juste de me faire angoisser ! Mais il n'y arrivera pas, il n'y arrivera pas car ce gros porc n'y est jamais arrivé, jamais...]_

Puis il finir par enfin se calmer. Mais se faisait-t-il vraiment des films ?

* * *

_Voilà ! Deuxième chapitre achevé ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu et comme d'habitude, critiques constructives sont les bienvenues !_


	3. Chapitre 3

_Voilà ! Je poste déjà le chapitre 3 en espérant qu'il vous plaira !_

* * *

**TsukiKSP** : _Tout d'abord merci de ton review ! Ensuite, je ne pense pas que Kyle soit si naïf que ça dans l'histoire. Il est justement le plus mature de tous, car il est le seul à ne pas trouver d'intérêt à rire de quelques chose qui pourrait embarrasser quelqu'un. Il est tellement certain de ce qu'il pense qu'il n'arrive pas à se mettre à la place des personnes un peu plus puériles qui l'entourent, et pense réellement que personne ne devrait prêter attention à ce genre de futilités. Ce que je cherche à dénoncer avant tout est l'effet de masse (comme indiqué dans le résumé). Plus précisément, le fait qu'une situation à la base ne soit pas si drôle ou humiliante que ça, mais que lorsque tout le monde commence à s'y intéresser, elle le devienne. (L'emploi d'une situation assez ridicule et qui semble pourtant inoffensive comme sur la vidéo où Kyle ne fait rien sauf danser mal et qui dégénère pourtant pour prendre assez d'ampleur est volontaire), Le fait qu'on se fasse bien souvent un avis des choses selon ce qu'en pense les autres. Mais après, c'est ma vision des choses. C'est ce que je recherche à faire exprimer, mais chacun est libre d'interpréter ça comme il le veut et d'en tirer sa propre conclusion ! Voilà j'espère t'avoir suffisamment renseignée !:) _

**Romi-inu** : _Merci !_

**Serenty** _: Moh merci beaucoup!_

* * *

Le week end était passé. Kyle devait retourner en cours demain. Et franchement, cette idée ne l'enchantait pas franchement. Il se demandait si Cartman avait continué ses conneries, même si au fond, il en était persuadé. Mais il continuait de penser que les gens se foutraient bien de cette vidéo.

Le jeune homme ne se rendit pas en bus au collège, pour une fois. Son père le déposa en voiture. Il en sortit donc après quelques minutes de trajet puis il avança jusqu'à la grille pour ensuite aller rejoindre Stan dans la cour. Il était bien décidé à aller lui parler.

_-Stan !_

Le brun se retourna sur son ami, puis il le regarda de son éternel air distrait et vide.

_-Quoi ? _Se contenta-t-il de répondre calmement.

_-Pourquoi tu m'évites bordel ?_

Stan soupira.

_-Ecoutes Kyle, tout le monde a vu cette putain de vidéo, et.._

_-Quoi ? _Le coupa Kyle,_ mais Stan ! Tu étais le premier à dire que cette vidéo n'intéresserait personne et que les gens avaient d'autre choses à faire que des regarder ces conneries !_

Le brun ne bougea pas, on pouvait déceler une légère culpabilité sur son visage.

_-Ouais mais bon, depuis que Cartman l'a publié sur les réseaux sociaux ça a pris une putain d'ampleur, et..._

_-N'en rajoutes pas, c'est bon j'ai compris !_

Le roux ne laissa pas le temps à son ami de finir, et il s'en alla. Il se sentait vexé, trahi. Même son meilleur ami prêtait de l'attention à cette vidéo ridicule et avait honte de rester avec lui. Il n'en croyait pas. Les réseaux sociaux étaient-t-ils puissants à ce point pour déformer l'ampleur réelle d'une situation ?

Il ne savait pas. Mais la seule chose qu'il savait, c'était que le principal responsable de toute cette merde était Cartman. Sans même réfléchir, le jeune garçon le chercha rapidement dans la cour puis dans les couloirs, sous les regards moqueurs de certains de ces camardes qu'il prit soin d'ignorer.

Après quelques minutes de recherche, il pût apercevoir Eric devant une salle de classe. Il se dirigea vivement vers lui.

_-Espèce d'enfoiré !_

_-Bonjour à toi aussi, Kyle._ Répondit simplement le gros, d'un air faussement doux.

_-Pourquoi t'as été foutre cette putain de vidéo sur les réseaux sociaux, gros porc ?!_

-_Et bien,_ commença Eric, _mon très cher Kyle, tu pensais peut-être que la simple possession d'une vidéo de toi en train de danser sagement dans ta chambre m'allait être inutile ? Mais lorsqu'une vidéo est publiée sur les réseaux sociaux elle devient largement plus drôle tête de con !_

_-Et pourquoi ?!_ Demanda le roux.

_-Mais parce que plus les gens la visionnent, plus elle en devient intéressante et drôle !_

_-T'es vraiment qu'un gros con ! Le nombre de visionneurs d'une vidéo ne change en rien son contenu !_

_-Ca c'est ce que tu crois, juif ! Mais regardes le résultat. Même Stan refuse de traîner avec toi ! Il était temps qu'il se décide à couper les ponts avec sa poufiasse petite copine... Et je ne parle pas de Wendy !_

Kyle bouillonnait.

_-Ferme ta putain de gueule !_ Cria-t-il à travers le couloir.

Puis il fût coupé par une petite voix qui bégayait légèrement, et qui semblait venir derrière la porte d'un casier ouvert.

_-Hé Eric, c'est bon.. ! J'ai rangé tout ton casier.. !_

C'était Butters. Il referma le casier du gros avant de se diriger vers Cartman et son interlocuteur.

_-Tiens, salut Kyle !_ Commença-t-il, _plutôt sympa ta chorégraphie, on aurait dit une strip-teaseuse !_

Puis il rit légèrement face à un Kyle complètement blasé, qui se contenta de soupirer.

_-T'as bien enlevé les chewing gum collés derrière la porte ?_ Demanda Eric au petit blond.

_-Tout est propre !_ Répondit celui-ci, fièrement. _Mais je dois aller en cours car sinon mes parents vont m'engueuler et..._

_-On s'en fout Butters, arraches toi !_ Cria Cartman.

Et le jeune garçon s'exécuta avant de regarder une dernière fois le jeune juif et de rire légèrement.

_[Putain c'est pas vrai... Dire qu'ils ont tous la même réaction que Butters. Ca vole haut.]_ Pensa celui-ci.

-A_lors,_ reprit le gros, _est-ce que tu es convaincu désormais ? Je peux ruiner ta vie aussi facilement que je le désire sale feuj._

-_Tu dis n'importe quoi !_ _Comment tu pourrais ruiner ma vie avec une simple vidéo gros tas de merde ?_

Puis sans même attendre de réponse, il s'en alla. Il en avait assez, à vrai dire, de ne jamais comprendre les arguments d'Eric. Il était trop différent de lui. Ce mec était une pourriture. Ils n'avaient pas la même façon de penser ni de réfléchir, et bien heureusement, pensait Kyle. Il ne servait donc à rien de s'attarder plus que ça.

_[Bordel de merde je pensais vraiment qu'il n'y avait que Butters pour être aussi con et influençable!]_

Il soupira en se mettant assis sur un muret. Le jeune garçon cogitait et essayait à nouveau de faire la part des choses. Il était pour l'instant indifférents aux regards moqueurs mais se sentait mal que son meilleur ami l'ignore pour si peu. Et comme d'habitude, il se retrouvait seul avec lui-même.

Puis il finit par se rendre en cours avec les autres et laissa la journée passer. Il ne parlait à personne. Et puis quand quelqu'un daignait à lui adresser la parole, c'était bien souvent pour faire référence à sa petite danse. Il commençait déjà à en avoir marre. Pourquoi tout le monde l'emmerdait avec ça ?

Le jeune garçon commençait réellement à se remettre en question sur la situation. Peut-être que celle-ci avait finalement plus d'impact que ce qu'il pensait. Il ne lui restait plus qu'une personne à joindre. Il sortit donc son téléphone avant de taper un message.

_Kyle (18:58) _: On peut toujours se parler ou toi aussi t'as décidé de m'ignorer à cause d'une vidéo ?

_Kenny (19:10) : _J'essaie de gérer la pote de Bebe donc j'pense que ouais vaudrait mieux qu'on s'ignore jusqu'à ce que cette histoire passe, désolé vieux !

Cette fois c'en était trop. Kyle soupira bruyamment avant de ranger son portable dans sa poche sans même répondre et de rentrer chez lui. Il essayait de comprendre mais n'y arrivait pas.

Comment tous ses amis et les autres élèves pouvaient-ils lui tourner le dos pour cette connerie ? Peu importe.

Le jeune homme entra dans sa chambre, il était blasé. Énervé. Et peut-être même un peu blessé. Il décida de monter dans sa chambre, qui visiblement n'était pas vide.

-_Ike qu'est-ce que tu fous encore sur mon lit ?_ Demanda le juif en se mettant assis sur le lit, à côté de son frère.

_-Je t'ai dit, il fait trop noir dans ma chambre._

_-Alors pourquoi tu n'allumerais juste pas ta putain de lumière ?_

_-La lumière me dérange._

Le plus âgé soupira. Il était proche de son frère adoptif. Au fil du temps, ils avaient réellement développé une vraie relation fraternelle. Ils se défendaient et se soutenaient dans toutes les circonstance. Ike était surdoué, et avec le temps, il était devenu très étrange. Un peu illuminé. (enfin, il l'avait toujours été mais les années n'arrangeaient juste pas grand chose). Kyle pensait sûrement que c'était dû au fait qu'il se sentait tellement différent qu'il avait fini par vraiment le devenir.

_-Tu pourrais sortir Ike s'il te plait ? J'ai envie d'être tranquille._

Le plus jeune grimaça un peu en se levant du lit. Il voyait bien que quelques chose allait mal chez son frère mais ne préféra pas. Il le connaissait et savait que lorsqu'il était énervé ou de mauvaise humeur, il fallait vraiment le laisser tranquille. Et puis si le roux avait vraiment besoin de parler, Ike savait qu'il s'adresserait à Stan, comme d'habitude. Il sortit donc de la chambre de son frère dans laquelle il était venu uniquement pour le voir un peu, au fond.

Il était vraiment loin d'imaginer ce qu'il était en train de se passer.

* * *

Voilà, merci de m'avoir lue!


End file.
